For All Time
by Ms. New York
Summary: In the heart of Egypt, her diary explains it all and her heart and soul express every thought and word written.


**For All Time**

_Dear Diary,_

_I might as well write down my tale; memories fade faster now and I am afraid that one day I will not remember at all. They are the only connection I have to the human world that I once lived. I doubt that I will lose my memories completely, but they will not be as vivid as I have him now. A good idea, yes? Good. Well then, let's get started….._

_My story is much more complicated than meets the eye. It's a sad tale. Not like the other vampires finding true love before being 'changed'. Actually, far after to be exact. My story consists of a lonely young princess trapped by her father's paranoid world in Ancient Egypt. He was Egypt. He was Pharaoh. The government he created felt that Father's kingdom shall be ruined once I take over his reign; which is a silly thing. I know that he perfected Egypt, but I, too had ideas that could make it even more perfect. Unfortunately, my father would not be swayed. But paranoia had taken over and he killed me._

_I was in one of our temples praying to Ra for strength for the next day and thanking him and the other gods for their blessings upon us. I heard the door creak, not thinking much of it, since Father always came in to surprise me. So I continued to pray. He came closer and touched my shoulder lightly. I turned to look at him for the last time. His eyes narrowed and almost filled with tears. Before I was able to ask him what was wrong, he beat me to it. I heard these last words: "I'm sorry, Daughter. It must be done." And he slit my throat, leaving me for dead. My hands rushed to my neck hoping to maybe close it up with some miracle, but blood just kept flowing from my fingers. I was only 21._

_However, I was saved; spared by a commoner He smelled the blood and rushed into the temple to figure out where the excess blood came from. He saw my father rush out with a knife and he knew. When I looked up, eyes half opened at him when he leaned over me, his eyes were red and wild and thirsty. Despite this, he was very attractive, as if he was a god himself. I've never seen him in all of my years, haven't heard his name, and yet he saved me. A princess soon to be queen. He leaned in my ear and whispered: "I will be sure that you will never be hurt again, especially your father." And he bit me. Pain took over, but not just any pain, excruciating pain. Amun lifted me away into the outskirts of the town. He laid me down, stroking my hair and holding my hand telling me that it will end. He never left my side for one second, and then I had a good feeling about him. _

_I finally woke up with the burning thirst for human blood and a bolt of energy. Amun explained everything then and I was kind of sad for I would never rule Egypt. Never have children to take over my reign one day; frozen in time forever. But bless Amun, he told me he'd be here for them through thick and thin. But, we weren't in love. Not yet, anyway. _

_He smiled and then said to me, "You must look at your beautiful self now." He handed me a mirror and he was right. I was a goddess. My skin was still its beautiful olive tone, but a little paler, and felt of smooth stone, my hair seemed shinier and everything else was the same… with the exception of those eyes… those red eyes looking back at me wild and hungry. These eyes shall stay with me for eternity. The only other differences were my strength, my speed; the sunlight reveals me to be a thousand gems, and the thirst for blood which will always burn my throat. _

_My savior revealed himself to be Amun, when I woke up and he was one of the children of Sekhmet, the blood drinker. He explained to me what he was, and of the world we would now lived. I was saddened because I wouldn't be living anymore, and to never reign over Egypt. We watched my 'burial' from a distance so no one would see us. With keen sight, I saw the mourners cry from me, their tears reaching the ground as the ceremony continued. The only difference with this burial was there was no body. My father was dumbfounded, but they still found a way to bury me and put me in my pyramid to rest peacefully in the afterlife. _

_From then on, legends of me would live and be created. Since I have to hunt, I am said to be the remains of the Princess Kebi who escaped her father's wrath and only come once in a blue moon to the villagers as a reminder of what has been. I am remembered, just not the way anyone would expect._

_Amun saw my sadness that day, and gripped me tight around my waist before leaving to go down there. Out of his heart, he snuck in my resting place and stole my valuable possessions and set up our home. He wanted me to be happy and knew that my 'death' was unjust. If it were up to him, he would kill my father for what he had done. How he didn't get caught was beyond me. He told me that he would make me happy at any cost because he loves me. I knew that this was an act of love, and he grew my respect and love on that night. I did the same in return. _

_We don't show it much in public, but I know he does by one look, a statement, a touch. It's in these that I see deep within his soul, and understand what he is thinking. He allows me, since in the outside world he is distrustful, and very protective of his coven, especially me. I know that he loves me. For the thousands of years we've lived and also the thousands of years we will live. _

_I allowed him to take control (although it is in my nature) and adjusted to living with him. I promised him that I'd be obedient for him, and only him. Sure, he was aggressive and vicious at times, but he never once abused me, or acted uncivil towards me. To me, he showed his lighter side. The side that no one else has ever seen or no one else will ever see. We understand each other; he trusts me. This is love. _

_People assume of me that I do not talk or that Amun makes me silent, which is completely false. Really, the tales these people tell. When I do speak, I only speak Arabic and English when I have to. Amun speaks for the both of us. And that's how it's supposed to be in my crimson red eyes._

_We've seen all of history in the making and manage to walk this earth. We mostly walk Egypt, our beloved home, our domain. Even if the sun does show me as gems, I would never leave this beautiful country. Here is where we started, and here we shall end. _

_Diary, it's been eight thousand years since I have been turned and yet me and Amun's love has not faded—oh no, it's grown stronger over the many years. I do believe that my new self started, when my father killed me, but it really begun when Amun brought me into his world._

_I will write again soon, Diary… _

_Kebi_

"Kebi?" A voice called. He walked up to their room where a young womanwrites near the huge window. He came up behind her, hands on her shoulder, massaging them intimately. She closed her eyes and rolled her head wanting more. Her hands tenderly cover his as the movement keeps going. Amun then kissed her neck softly.

"Writing anything good?" He mumbled through her neck.

Her mind responded. _Just memories. _She turned to face him and moved her hands onto his neck. Her thoughts continued. _Of you and me and our lives. I want to look back and remember it, because my memories are fading away. When we look back at this, you can retell it as I read it. _Her lips reached his mouth.

"Mmmm. I would love to do that." He said.

"I know." She whispered, finally speaking in Arabic. Amun closed his eyes, savoring her soprano soft voice that could be a whisper. Sometimes, he wondered if she had a voice at all since she never talks. When he approached her on the subject, she simply stated: "You brought me here, I shall follow you. You know this world much better than me. You can be our voices combined into one, and I shall not disagree with you. I will sacrifice my voice for you since you sacrificed everything for me. My voice is what got me here, and I shall leave it behind me. " With that, Amun never questioned it again.

She changed the subject, her voice no longer used. _Have you apologized to Carlisle yet?_

Amun opened his eyes quickly. "I did." By Kebi's rare command, Amun apologized to the Cullens for his actions towards them during their time for witness; Kebi scowled him for being rude and acting deceitful towards them. Coming from Ancient Egypt, Kebi was always taught as a child to respect the hosts and guests that came far and wide and of course if she didn't do that she was punished. Even to Amun, it was the same consideration for the Cullens. Amun never argued with Kebi, since she never spoke out very often. He knew that she was right. She knew why he acted this way, for she feels the same way: unfairness that this newborn vampire was able to bare children in her human life where so many others want it. Amun wanted to give Kebi happiness, and he knew that Kebi never had a change to bare children, if there was a way to do so, he would in a heartbeat.

"Carlisle accepted it kindly, as well as his family. From his compassion towards others, I suppose. He was surprised and appreciated the call. He was still grateful for our witness. But everything is back to normal now. He wishes to visit soon, has it planned already… Apparently, Benjamin invited them. And he said that he'd be seeing me." He paused to shake that off for a second and then continued on a more serious level changing the topic. "I should give you children, Kebi but with who we are, it is impossible. I would do everything in my power if it was possible. I do not believe how they did it, what was that mind reader thinking?" He was frustrated at the moment, the thought that again from what had happened. He gritted his teeth.

She turned to face him, taking his hands into hers and pressing them on her still heart, soothing his soul. "_I know, Amun. But there is nothing we can do now. We have each other, and that is all I ever want. Of course, you already gave me a child-Benjamin. He may not be biologically mine, but he might as well be. And Tia is my daughter. I can accept that. And of course, I have you. You are the only thing I need to keep on existing. The palace life I once had, did not match up to this…" _she kissed his lips._ "And I don't think it ever would_."

Amun smiled. Her calming thoughts and touch did the trick for him; he was calmer. He released his hands from her grip and touched her cheek, running his hand once. "I promised you that I would make you happy. And I guess that I am passing with flying colors."

Kebi nodded with a grin.

Her mate then swept her off her feet and took her to the outside world. He headed towards a dune and laid her down on the warm sand. He then sat down besides her and they both looked up at the beautiful Egyptian sky. Amun's arms were wrapped around Kebi's waist and his chin on her shoulder glazing up at the sun as they glistened like gems. It was the way to reveal them, but in the desert, no one ever walked here and they knew that everything would be safe.

Their love was real. Both of them were aware of the fact that other vampires questioned them. But they have been on this earth for a long time and they knew the thoughts, many assumed that she was his puppet, but none of them really know the story. None of them knew that the two renewed their wedding vows every 100 years. Or that they would make passionate love underneath Egyptian skies. None of them knew that, and to Amun and Kebi's delight, they didn't have to. It could be their little secret.

They nuzzled each other as Kebi and Amun faced each other and his lips kissed her forehead.

He spoke after their silent moment looking into her eyes, cupping her face with his palms. His voice was whispered to settle in the mood. "I love you."

She looked downward at the sand, blushing if she was human and smiling. She looked up again into his deep crimson eyes seeing the puzzle within them trying to solve them and read them properly. She then answered him in her one last savoring soprano voice: "I love you too."

**A/N: Just a little drabble. Please review! There isn't enough stories about these two!**


End file.
